Getting Back Together
by MRobitussin
Summary: This is about how Ginger and Darren got back together. Please read and let me know what you think. Please be nice, this is my first fanfic. I hope it's ok! Finished! Let me know what you think I may write one about Orion and Ginger or Darren proposing.
1. Chapter 1

Ginger stood in front of her bed in her favorite old pair of blue jeans and black tank top. All of her red wavy hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a section of her black streak hanging to the left of her face. She looked around the room, wondering if there was anything she had forgotten. There again, it wasn't like she wouldn't be back in three weeks. Ginger was getting ready to drive home for Christmas break, this being her Sophomore year of college and majoring in Creative Writing, she was use to backing up enough life to get her through a few weeks at her mom's house. She was looking forward to the hour and half drive only because she could blast the radio out and sing as loud as she wanted.

Ginger hadn't been home since the summer, something she hadn't done the year before, she went home almost every weekend. This year she was taking more classes directed towards her major rather then general needed classes, she was able to meet more people that were interested in the same things as her. Becoming closer, she didn't find a need to run home every weekend. She talked to her mom and friends back home through e-mail and they could always drive to visit her.

"You sure you got everything?" Her room-mate Rae asked as she walked in, sipping her green tea.

"Yeah..." Ginger said taking Rae's green tea and taking a drink. Her and Rae were in all the same classes, just at different times. They bonded over the school yeah to the point that they considered themselves best friends. "What about you?"

Rae rolled her eyes as she sat on Ginger's bed. "I'd rather just stay here...I'm going to try and make a grand entrance and then sneak out and spend the rest of vacation in Detroit with Darren."

Darren was Rae's boyfriend, something that had sparked Ginger from the beginning. Before meeting Rae's Darren she wondered if it was her ex-boyfriend, Darren. Ginger was happy to find out he wasn't, how awkward would that be. With Rae bringing up Darren, Ginger wondered if she'd see her old neighbor while she was in town. She has seen his lime green convertible last Christmas, but never saw him. Even if it had been years since their break up, it still hurt to see him. Last she knew at graduation, Darren was dating a sophomore cheerleader and planning to go to college in Detroit, again a reason for Ginger to have wondered if Rae's Darren was her's. If she wanted to know more, she knew she was always welcomed at the Patterson house, she just never dared going over there. It was too hard, too many memories that Ginger had put in the back of her mind and in a box under her bed, right next to the box of memories from her boyfriend after Darren, Orion and before Darren, Sasha. Orion and Ginger were still friends, it wasn't as hard for Ginger with him, Sasha and her hadn't spoken since she stopped working at Camp Capprice. They had been on friendship terms when she left, but she didn't feel a need to push for more with him.

Ginger laughed, "Sometimes I wish I could run away like that."

Rae smiled. "Then why don't you? Make an entrance, then excuse yourself to explore Detroit with me, you've never been outside of this state have you?"

Ginger shook her head. "No, I promised Mom I'd be there...I haven't been home since summer, I skipped Thanksgiving so I have to be there for Christmas."

Rae helped Ginger take her things to her tiny dodge neon and pack them up. Once they were done Rae turned to Ginger, "You sure you want reconsider Detroit? I promise fun!"

Ginger laughed, "Thanks, but no thanks."

Rae rolled her eyes. "Well, you've got my cell if you need me. See ya later chick-a-dee."

Ginger enjoyed her drive home. There was barely anyone on the roads the whole time, so she just turned on the cruise control and enjoyed her music. Ginger had always found driving to be relaxing, she could just sit and clear her head. Sometimes she'd think, sometimes she'd just go. The night before finals, Rae and Ginger took a long ride around town, jamming to their music and just relaxing, it made studying so much easier.

As she pulled into the drive way, she saw her brother's dog Monster running towards her and barking. Carl was 18 now and graduating High School next year. Wow, time flies.

Ginger got out and patted Monster on the head. "High spirited for such an old dog." With that, she walked inside. As she looked around, everything looked the same from when she had left. There on the couch sat her mom.

"Hey Ginge!" Lois got up, walked to Ginger and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Mom..." Ginger hugged back, even though they hadn't seen each other in so long, she still felt close to her. "Where's Dave?"

"He's still at work, hard being a doctor." Lois turned and yelled. "Carl! Help Ginger get her stuff to he room."

After Ginger and Carl got her things to her old room, Ginger decided to drive around town to see if anything had changed. Just as she pulled out of the driveway, her cell phone rang "Friends Forever." Ginger knew who it was, Dodie and Macy.

"Hello?" Ginger said, trying to sound like she didn't know who it was.

"Ginger!" Screamed Dodie into the phone making Ginger pull the phone away from her ear.

She put the phone on speaker phone and set it in her lap. "Hey Dodie...what's up?"

"Are you home yet?"

"Just got here, exploring the city, want to see if anything has changed."

"Come up to the mall, Orion's working at the smoothie stand and will give us free smoothies. We haven't seen you in forever!"

Ginger rolled her eyes as she agreed and hung up the phone. Ginger still loved her friends, but having been on pep squad, Dodie was still very high spirited and sometimes Ginger wonder how Dodie could stay so perky.

She got to the mall in no time. Walking around the food court, she didn't see anyone she knew.

"Ginger!" A familiar deep voice called out to her.

Ginger turned and there was Orion. "Hey Orion!" He looked just the same as remembered. He'd grown to 6ft in high school, dark hair, and deep eyes. He was always cute, but with his smoothie stand hat on, well he just looked silly. As Ginger walked up, Dodie and Macy appeared out of no where.

"Ginger!" They both screamed and they all joined in a hug. Ginger couldn't help, but smile it was nice to be home.

"I'll make your drinks and then go on break, usual ladies?" Orion said with a smile.

Dodie and Macy nodded and Ginger laughed, "And what is my usual?"

"You know, I don't actually know." Orion stopped and gave Ginger a sly smile. "What's your usual?"

"Actually, can I just have a green tea with some honey?"

Orion nodded and went to work as the girls walked to a table.

"When did you start drinking green tea?" Macy asked.

"My room-mate Rae got me into it."

Orion walked up and set their drinks down. "Hope it's not too hot Ginge."

"The hotter the better." Ginger took a drink. "Works better at keeping me awake then lattes."

They all laughed and sat there talking about what they were up to. Dodie, Macy, and Orion were all going to the local community college. Dodie was majoring in fashion as were the rest of the cheerleaders from their year of high school. Macy was majoring in psychology. Orion was studying music education. It had been hard for Ginger to leave them, but the scholarship to East Connecticut University was an honor and she couldn't refuse it. She was happy there, but she did miss home. It was like two different worlds.

They were chatting so much, no one noticed him until he said, "Hey guys..."

Ginger turned, there behind her, stood Darren Patterson.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Darren..." Ginger said slowly, looking him over. Was Ginger the only person who changed in this town? Darren looked just the same as he did on graduation day, the last day Ginger had seen him. Dark hair, dark eyes, still built body, nothing had changed about him except that instead of wearing his varsity jacket, he was wearing a pull over that said "Michigan" on it.

Darren looked her up and down. "Wow...you look great." He looked over at everyone else. "Hey Dodie...Macy...Orion..."

"Hey Darren!" Dodie and Macy returned as if nothing had ever happened.

"I have to get back to work..." Orion said, he was never a fan of Darren. He looked at Ginger. "You gonna be ok?"

Ginger laughed, "Of course."

He leaned over and kisses Ginger's forehead. "I'll call ya later." Orion gave Darren a dirty look before walk away.

"So...umm..." Darren was looking down at his feet. He'd been the one to come over and talk to Ginger, why was he acting like he didn't want to talk now? Another thing that hadn't change, he was still as frustrating as before.

"I'm out." Ginger said, grabbing her messenger bag. "I'm sorry guys, but I should be visiting my family." Ginger said her good byes to Dodie and Macy and invited them over later and walked past Darren without another word. How could he still be so frustrating? Ginger hadn't cornered him and made him talk to her, he came up to her on his own, then acted like he had nothing to say to her. Could anyone be more rude?

Ginger sat in her room, slowly strumming the strings on her old guitar. She'd been thinking about the chance meeting with Darren and wondered why he had spoken to her. He had nothing to say, so why bother? She wouldn't of said anything to him if she'd seen him because she didn't have anything to say. What more could be said to the boy that broke up with her for a cheerleader?

Across on her desk, Ginger's cell phone started dancing around, vibrating. She must have a text message. She got up and checked it, it was from Rae.

"Hey doll face! How's the home town treating ya?"

Ginger laughed lightly before texting back. "I saw my Darren...he came up to me."

After a few minutes, Ginger's cell phone rang, Rae was calling.

"What's up?" Ginger said as she picked up the phone.

"Well...what happened?" Rae sounded like she would die if she didn't find out. Ginger had told Rae all about Darren.

"He said hi, said I looked good, then stood there like an idiot and stammered."

"Did you say anything?"

"Other then hi, no I left."

"What? Why!" Rae sounded shocked.

"He came up to talk to me, he should keep the conversation, no me. Besides, I'm not into the let's pretend we're friends because we're not in high school anymore, please!"

Rae paused a minute. "Sure...but what if he wanted to apologize?"

"Then he should of done it...Besides, why would he care? He didn't care throughout high school." Ginger stopped for a minute, then sighed in frustration. "God why am I bothering? I'm not in high school anymore. I'm an adult! I don't need to get all worked up over him. If he's having regrets let him have them, I have none. I learned from him, even your best friend will hurt ya."

"Aww...Ginge...you're breaking my heart." Rae made fake crying sounds.

"I don't mean you Rae..."

Rae giggled. "I know! I'm just trying to make ya smile. Don't worry about him, if he bothers you more, call me and I'll either come kick his ass or bring your ass to Detroit."

Ginger laughed. "Thanks Rae, I better go."

"Ok, love ya lots!"

"You too!" With that they hung up and Ginger walked back to her bed and sat down.

"Ginger!" Her mom yelled from downstairs.

Ginger sighed in frustration and walked downstairs. Halfway down the staircase, she saw her mom.

"What?"

"You have a visitor." Her mom replied.

As Ginger got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Darren standing there next to her mom.

Ginger stopped and looked at him. "Hi..."

"Hey..." Darren said slowly, looking around and acting nervous again. God that annoyed Ginger!

"I'll leave you two alone." Her mom said as she headed up the stairs.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Fout...I mean Dave."

"Merry Christmas Darren." Her mom replied and continued up the stairs.

Ginger crossed her arms and leaned to the right. "Didn't stammer enough at the mall?"

"When did you add the black to your hair?" Darren said at random.

It took Ginger off guard. "Start of the semester...my room-mate did it."

Darren nodded. "Looks nice."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Why do you have such an attitude? I thought we were friends."

"Friends usually talk...this is the most you've spoken to me since my mom's wedding." Ginger walked up to him and stood there looking in his eyes. "What is it you want to say?"

Darren looked around nervous again. "Umm...umm...how are you feeling? You know, your appendix and all?"

Ginger had to stifle a laugh. "That was a couple years ago, it's gone...been gone..."

"Yeah, but you recovered well I see?" He wanted to say something, he just couldn't find the words.

"No Darren...I'm still in horrible pain." Ginger laughed. "I'm kidding, sorry not trying to be mean, but that's a bit of a ridiculous question."

"Yeah...sorry..." Darren paused. "I tried to come see you in the hospital."

Ginger sighed. "Yeah...I know..." Darren gave her a look of question. "Someone found your card."

"Oh..." Darren looked down. "I'm sorry, I wanted to bring it to you..."

"But Simone stopped you." Ginger cut him off. He looked at her and she shot him a dirty look. "So how is she?"

"We broke up...a while ago. She went off to college and found someone better."

"Wow..." Ginger said dryly, walking towards the couch. "I bet that hurt." Ginger sat down, her back to Darren.

"Ginger, I'm sorry for what happened." Darren said, walking over to her.

Ginger laughed. "Is that what this is about? We've been through this Darren, I know you're sorry...I'm over it."

"I...I want you to give me another chance..."

Ginger stared at him. "Are you serious?" Honestly, Ginger's heart jumped at the thought of getting Darren back, but then in the same moment, she remembered the pain of being so easily replaced. How could she trust him again?

"Please Ginger...at least a chance at friendship, speaking terms? I've missed you so much throughout the years...watched you, I felt like a stalker."

"You sound like one..." Ginger said rolling her eyes then sighing. "I don't know Darren, how can I trust you?"

Darren sighed. "I had a feeling you'd say that...I guess I better go..."

Ginger just sat there thinking as Darren walked away. Right as he got to the door, she sat up. "Darren?"

"Yes?" Darren said turning around just as Ginger stood up and faced him.

"Prove it..."

Darren gave her a confused look. "Prove what?"

"Prove that I should trust you again...and I will...And then I'll be willing to try things again...as friends..."

Darren thought a moment. "How do I do that?"

Ginger shrugged with a smile. "You'll think of something..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ginger was sitting at a table in the middle of the mall food court, alone with a cup of green tea and a book she'd just bought at the store. Her hair was down and straighten, a black strip covering her right eye, as she read her book and waited for Orion to get off work. It was two days till Christmas, she'd been here two days and already had the shock of her life happen, Darren wanting to go out again. She hadn't heard from him since the first day so she assumed she had scared him off. Ginger felt bad, but she knew if he wasn't willing to fight, he wasn't worth it to her.

Her phone started ringing and she knew who it was, she'd left Rae a voicemail the day before about what happened. "Hello?"

"Hey Ginger!" Rae sounded excited. "I added a lime green streak to my hair and my parents flipped. Oh it was great, you should of seen it!"

Ginger giggled, Rae loved freaking out her family. "I can imagine..."

"Anyway! So, you told Darren to prove you can trust him?"

Ginger took a sip of her green tea. "Yep..."

"So what is it you want him to do?"

Ginger thought a moment. "I honestly don't know."

Rae laughed. "How's he supposed to do it if you don't know what it is?"

"Hey Ginger, my shifts over." Orion said as he came and sat down next to her. "Who ya talking to?"

"Who's that?" Rae asked. "He sounds hot, you should date him!"

"Rae!" Ginger yelled, half laughing. "That's Orion."

"Oh..." Rae thought a minute. "Drummers are hot though. And you know the saying, save a drum..."

"You're crazy..." Ginger interrupted her.

Ginger was about to say good bye to Rae when she heard a noise from the table next to her that made her turn her head. Standing on top of the table, was Darren.

"What's he doing?" Ginger asked, looking at Orion who shrugged.

"Who's doing what?" Rae asked almost pleading. "What's going on?"

"May I have your attention!" Darren yelled at the top of his voice. Everyone and everything stopped and stared at him. "My name is Darren Patterson...about five years ago, I was best friends with a girl named Ginger. I left her for someone else and broke her heart. I would just like everyone to know how sorry I am and that I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to her."

"Oh god!" Ginger buried her face into her free hand.

"Was that Darren?" Rae asked. "Ginger talk to me!"

"I'll call you back." Ginger hung up the phone before Rae could reply.

"What the heck is that about?" Orion asked.

"I don't know, he's gone crazy." Ginger got up and pulled on Darren's arm. "Darren! Get down from there!"

"I'm doing what you asked." Darren said with a smile.

"I told you to prove that I can trust you! Not embarrass both of us!"

"But see, by embarrassing myself, I'm putting myself on that same level you were on."

Ginger stared at him. "Embarrassment? Is that all you think I felt?"

Darren jumped down. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Ginger sighed in frustration. "I know, I know. I'm sorry for jumping on you. But standing in the middle of the mall and apologizing to me isn't proving I can trust you...I've got plans with Orion, so I'll see ya later Darren."

"See ya later..." Darren sounded broken hearted as Ginger walked away with Orion.

Ginger and Orion spent two hours walking around the mall, getting their last minute Christmas ideas. The place was packed and they were surprised they were only there two hours.

"Want me to walk ya to your car?" Orion asked Ginger as they got to the door.

Ginger laughed. "You better, you're carrying some of my gifts."

They walked to her car, chatting lightly and not paying attention, her neon was towards the back because of the crowd. Orion was the first to notice it.

"Hey Ginger...did you leave something in your car?" He asked, stopping and staring.

Ginger looked and was completely shocked. Her entire car was filled with multi-colored balloons. There wasn't even room for Ginger to sit down! On the window was written, "I'm sorry Ginger."

Ginger's face got bright red and she couldn't help, but laugh. "This must be another Darren trick..."

"What is he trying to do, death by embarrassment and balloons?" Orion gave Ginger a confused look.

"No..." Ginger said, still laughing lightly. "He wants to be friends again and I told him he has to prove I can trust him."

Orion stopped and thought a minute. "By embarrassment and balloons?"

Ginger started laughing again. "No! I didn't tell him how, he's supposed to find a way to do it."

Orion stopped again, turning back and staring at the car. "I really don't think this is doing it."

"I don't either." Ginger said opening up her trunk. "But you have to admit, it is cute."

"More like corny if you ask me..." Replied Orion.

Christmas came and went, Ginger got money from all her family which made her happy, she needed the extra cash. The day after Christmas Ginger spent at home, catching up with her family. Her brother was doing really good, he had plans to start working a the junk yard when he graduated, perfect job for Carl. Her mom and Dave were doing well. Everything was pretty routine or well, pretty boring for Ginger. Funny how she had been the one so afraid of change and now she thrived on it.

Ginger was driving to the store to pick up some things for her mom. Her cd player having been busted by Carl, she was flipping through radio stations, cursing him out in her head. She stop at one so she could look up and see if she was clear to turn.

"And now a dedication from Darren Patterson to Ginger Foutley." The radio annoucer said. Ginger froze as Dolly Parton's I Will Always Love You started to play.

"Dear God Darren, you know I hate that song!" Ginger yelled as she changed the station. "How is doing something corny showing me that I can trust you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ginger had had a heck of a week! Every day Darren tried some new corn ball routine to get Ginger's attention and some how he thought they proved she could trust him. One day she opened the door to find a puppy with a red bow around it's neck sitting on her front porch. Thankfully her mom was willing to keep the dog since Carl took such a liking to him. She also received a bouquet of a dozen roses from him another day, sweet but doesn't prove she should trust him. She would be leaving in two days to go back to school and she had no idea what to tell him. She was willing to be friends again, but Darren's acts seemed like more then friendship to Ginger. She didn't want to hurt the guy, even if he did hurt her.

Ginger spent the rest of her break avoiding Darren. She figured if she didn't see him or speak to him, she didn't have to break his heart. She packed up her stuff two days early and slipped out of the house at 6 am, her mom and Dr. Dave knowing she was leaving. She wanted her car ride home. Carl got her a new cd player for her car and she played her music as loud as she could, singing away all the confusion and pain she had felt over break. Everything at home was the same, only Ginger was different. It felt good to be back at school, back in her dorm room with Rae, back to the way her life was now. She loved her life at school, going home just made her love it more.

Ginger and Rae were sitting back in the beds, talking about what had happen to them over their break and drinking wine coolers.

Ginger sighed softly as she finished her story, "I feel horribly about avoiding him, but I didn't want to break the poor guy's heart. Everything he did was sweet...but none of it proves I can trust him again."

Rae rolled over onto her back. "Ah yes...trust, very important thing in a relationship. But maybe that was just his stupid way of trying to prove his devotion to you...cut the guy a break, he's a jock."

Ginger laughed lightly. "Maybe I was a little hard on him, but it's not like avoiding him was easy. He knew I had to come back here, he could of came to see me if he wanted, but he didn't." Ginger took a drink, finishing her wine cooler. "Whatever...there's plenty of fish in the sea."

There was a knock at the door and Rae sat up. "Probably Jessie and Carson, I told them we'd be kicking it with some drinks, can you get it?" Rae got up and walked into the bathroom.

Ginger walked over to the door and opened it, there stood Darren.

"Darren..." Ginger said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Darren's here?" Rae said walking out. "Sweetie what the hell..." She stopped next to Ginger and looked at Darren. "You're not my boyfriend...but you're pretty cute, maybe you could convince me to break up with him, there'd be no confuse on your names, it'd be perfect!" Rae smiled.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Rae this is my Darren, Darren this is my room-mate Rae...sorry you have the same name as her boyfriend."

"It's fine..." Darren said sounding nervous. "Can I talk to you Ginge?"

"Oh well, I was just gonna go into the bathroom and umm...shave my legs!" Rae said walking towards the bathroom. "Takes me hours, don't worry about me, you two enjoy." Rae walked into the bathroom, but kept the door slightly open so she could hear. Ginger just laughed at her as she walked over and sat on her bed.

Darren followed, looking around the room. "Nice in here...very you."

"Well the last time you saw my bedroom I still had ponies on the walls...I don't see any ponies in here."

"Right...right..." Darren walked over to Ginger. "You left before I had a chance to say good bye."

"I thought it would be easier on both of us, which it was." Ginger sighed. "What are you doing here Darren?"

"I just came to say my peace and then I'll leave you alone forever..." Darren sighed.

"Darren, don't do this..."

"No Ginge, I've wanted to say this for a while..." He took a deep breath. "Hurting you was the stupidest thing I ever did. Even though we spoke afterwards, I still felt like betraying you the way I did was the worst thing a person could ever do, so I pushed myself away from you. I use to write notes begging your forgiveness then throw them out and go to some party to try and forget you. Thing is, I never could forget you, no matter how hard I would try, I will be 90 years old on my death bed and thinking of you." Darren looked up and looked into Ginger's eyes. "I love you Ginger Foutley, always have and always will."

Ginger sat there staring at Darren. Everything she'd felt for Darren he just spilled out onto the floor for her to see he felt the same. There was an on going battle in her head of what to do, she loved him too, but how could she just let her guard down? He left her the moment she needed him most and now here he was begging her back as she had always hoped her would, but now she felt confused and unsure of herself.

Ginger laughed with a slight cry to her voice. "How would we ever make this work? I live here, you live in Michigan. We'd barely see each other and what if I go to graduate school? A relationship could complicate everything going on in our lives."

Darren took Ginger's hand in his. "I'm willing to do that. I'd do anything to wipe away the pain I caused you, but I can't...but I will spend the rest of my life making up for it. You can trust me Ginger, I'd never break your heart again."

Ginger smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Okay Darren...I'm willing to try..." They both smiled and leaned in to kiss.

"Ok hold up!" Rae walked in. Ginger and Darren turned to her. "What are we supposed to do when both our boyfriends come visit then? We're gonna get confused hear, come on people!"


End file.
